The Marvel Gods and Magi
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: The warriors three of Asgard (Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg) arrive in the world of Magi and decide to take Sinbad and the others on a journey through the world of the Marvel Gods. A story full of mythology, gos, adventures, problems and Asgardians
1. Chapter 1

The gods Marvel And Magi

3 Asgardians known as The Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They had finished in the kingdom of Sindria. The 3 Asgardians walked through the streets of Sindria, attracting a lot of attention due to their clothing. If an inhabitant of the 616-Earth had seen them, he would have defined them as: Genghis Khan, Robin Hood and Obelix. But in Sindria they were 3 guys that attracted a lot of attention. On their way they arrived at the royal palace of Sindria, they confirmed that they were lost.

"We are lost; we aren't in Asgard or in any of the 9 kingdoms" Volstagg said

"Maybe it's one of those pocket dimensions of the other gods" Fandral commented

"Let's ask them" Hogun said, pointing to Sinbad and the others

Indeed; there were Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Ja'far and the other generals. The group of Asgardians approached the group and it was Fandral, who approached and presented with a reverence.

"Good morning gentlemen and beautiful ladies. Me and my friends are lost. What is this kingdom?" Fandral said, being Fandral

"It's the kingdom of Sindria" Sharrkan said

"The what?!" Hogun exclaimed, as if Sharrkan were teasing him

"The kingdom of Sindria? I had never heard of that kingdom" Volstagg said

"Where you from?" Drakon asked

"We are from Asgard, the most majestic kingdom of all" Volstagg said, with pride

Nobody understood what the big man said. Asgard? What is Asgard? And most important, where did these guys come from and why did they dress like that? Both Sinbad and Ja'far thought that Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were a bunch of nuts, but Aladdin decided to talk to them and ask about their kingdom.

"How is Asgard?" Aladdin asked

"It is the most beautiful kingdom with the most beautiful women" Fandral answered

"Really!? How beautiful are those Onee-chan?" Aladdin was excited

"As beautiful as the goddesses they are" Fandral answered

"You are exaggerating" Hogun commented

But Fandral's words were enough to excite the little Magi who imagined the Asgardian women as big-breasted girls with little clothes. The blue-haired boy was very excited and it showed on his face.

"They don't believe us, right?" Volstagg said

"No, we don't believe them, their stories are impossible to believe" Masrur said

"What a human can know!" Hogun exclaimed

"Hogun…" Fandral and Volstagg whispered

"Human?" Yamuraiha confused said

"If we don't believe a confrontation" Volstagg said

"What?" Spartos confused asked

"If we win come with us to Asgard and kneel before Odin" the big man Volstagg said

"What if we win?" Alibaba asked

"We will leave the kingdom of Sindria" Fandral said

Sinbad accepted the challenge and chose Masrur as champion and Hogun stepped forward to fight against the fanalis. Sinbad told Masrur to try not to hurt Hogun that only should beat him without using all his strength; Hogun heard everything and got very upset and shouted that he was not going to restrain himself. Masrur gave the first blow and Hogun elusive it and gave him a kick that almost knocked him down, obviously everyone was surprised, but not the Asgardians, apparently the fanalis were not rivals for the Asgardians. Hogun beat Masrur and left him defeated on the floor and half unconscious; Fandral and Volstagg celebrated the triumph of the immutable man while nobody believed what he saw. Masrur was defeated? Was a purebred Fanalis defeated by a mere man? But Hogun wasn't a mere man, he was a warrior of Asgard and one of the warriors three. For Morgiana this is unusual and while Hinahoho and Drakon helped Masrur to get up, Morgiana approached the warriors three and stared at them in surprise.

"Any problem, young lady?" Fandral asked

"How ... he could beat Masrur?" Morgiana asked

"He is a great warrior, but I am Asgardian and he is human, there is a big difference, I also bother to be underestimated" Hogun answered

"Well, it's time to go to Asgard so you get ready" Volstagg said

"What? What are you talking about?" Hakuryuu asked

"We won the confrontation, so they will come with us" Fandral said

"Gentlemen, we still do not know if Asgard is real" Kougyoku said

"But beautiful lady, that Hogun did not show that we are not of his world" Fandral said, taking the hand of kougyoku

"We still do not know who you are" Pisti said

The warriors three of Asgard presented themselves as Volstagg, the Brave: a big fat man with a beard and red hair; Fandral, the handsome one; a man with blond hair, an athletic physique and carrying a sword; and Hogun, the Severe; a man in blue clothes, face of few friends and mustache. They were also invited to the palace table, although Ja'far tried to stop them only to be separated by Volstagg. The 3 men showed a lot of appetite, especially Volstagg, which looked like a swallowing machine and showed why it looked so big and strong. When the liquor was finished, Sinbad was very surprised and annoyed, they, especially Volstagg, had drunk all him liquor. Besides, Fandral was as flirtatious as Sinbad.

"So? There is no liquor?" Volstagg asked

"They drank it all!" annoyed Sinbad exclaimed

"Really? It seems that there was little" Fandral commented

"You three!"

"By the way, you haven't told us their names. What are they called?" Hogun asked

It was true, the warriors three had presented, but Sinbad and the others do not. So each one was presented from Sinbad to the 8 generals. Hogun thought they had strange names. However, there was a problem and that was that they could not contact Heimdall so they could not go directly to Asgard.

"And what are we going to do?" Fandral asked

"The problem is that the kingdom of Sindria is far from Asgard to be able to contact with Heimdall" Hogun said

"Then we'll have to make stops in other realms" Volstagg said, eating a piece of meat

"To make stops? Other kingdoms?" Fandral and Hogun didn't understand anything

"It is easy to get to Asgard we will pass through the kingdoms of other Gods like Olympus, Helipolis or Ama, among other kingdoms" Volstagg answered

"What a nuisance!" Hogun growled

"The Olympus, eh? I always wanted to go, there are beautiful ladies" Fandral commented

"You only think about that" Hogun said

"We are listening to you" Ja'far angry said

"Really?" Fandral said

Ja'far could no longer bear these Asgardian warriors: first they arrive as if they were their home, then they sit down at the table and eat everything, and now they, were going to drag them through strange kingdoms. The former assassin was furious and could see that he had snake eyes and tried to attack the Asgardians, but Ja'far was stopped and shot down by Fandral.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad exclaimed

"Let me go!" Ja'far exclaimed

"What you did was rude and stupid" Fandral said, releasing.

"I won the match and you will go with us to Asgard or wherever, or is that your word is worthless" Hogun said

What Hogun said hurt Sinbad's pride and it showed on his face. He was not going to let his honor be questioned and less for them. Sinbad smiled and approached the group of Asgardians.

"I gave them my word and I will fulfill it" Sinbad said

"All right, we're leaving now" Volstagg said

"Now?!" Alibaba and Hakuryuu exclaimed

"Yes, now" the red-haired man replied

"And how will we go?" Masrur asked

"With this" Hogun said, showing them a purple gem

"What is that?" Sharrkan asked

"It is a gem for travel between dimensions, it was given to us by a magician named Doctor Strange" Fandral said

"Doctor Strange?" Yamurahia asked

"He's a good guy and now everyone get close" Volstagg said

All obeyed Volstagg and approached the warriors three, and the power of the magic gem was activated and all were transported to a pocket dimension of a pantheon of gods. Especially that of the Greek Gods, Olympus.

"Where we are?" Spartos asked

"Apparently it is Olympus" Valstagg stroking his beard said

"The Olympus?" Alibaba asked

"The home of the Olympian gods" Hogun answered

"Olympian gods?" Morgiana asked

No one understood anything, much less knew who the Olympian gods were or simply Olympians, but they were in their land, their country.

"I think we must leave before those Olympians realize our presence" Ja'far said

"They are not hostile" Hogun replied

"Olympus, eh? I always wanted to come, especially knowing that there are beautiful young ladies" Fandral said

Just listening to the beautiful ladies call the attention of Sinbad who approached Fandral to ask about the beautiful young ladies of Olympus.

"How beautiful are those women?" Sinbad with much interest asked

"For the few Olympics that I have known very beautiful"

"Really?"

"Yes and if they are like Lady Aphrodite much better"

"You know? You start to fall well"

"Same thing, my friend" Fandral answered

"These two are very similar" Ja'far commented, seeing how much in common they had Fandral and Sinbad

"Fandral's courage and optimism often puts us in highly disadvantageous positions" Hogun said

"Then they 2 look alike" Hinahoho worried said

At that moment Hogun realized that Masrur was watching him.

"What?" - Hogun asked

"How could you defeat me? A normal person cannot" Masrur said

"First of all, I am not a normal person and secondly I must admit that you are a good warrior, but your movements are very undisciplined"

"What?"

"You're still young and that's normal, I can train you if you want"

Masrur said nothing, but thought about it, while Hogun told him that he did not have to answer him now. While the group was walking they could see that the palace of the Olympians was celebrating.

"It seems that the Olympians are having a party and they haven't invited us, I propose that we go" Volstagg said

The 3 warriors went to the palace without caring about Ja'far's complaints, who thought it was not a good idea to disturb the Olympians. But nobody paid any attention to him and they all went to the palace of the Olympians.

This was the first kingdom of the Gods that the group would visit but not the only one.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems in Olympus

Problems in Olympus

the Olympians had a celebration, in honor of the Goddess of Gea, that of many names. In the celebration, all the Greek gods were there: Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hercules; Among other Olympians. Of course, there were the kings of the Olympians: Zeus and Hera, and of course Lady Gaea. At the party there were also nymphs, satyrs, centaurs and other Olympian citizens.

At the entrance of Olympus was Janus, the guardian of Olympus who had a job very similar to Heimdall's in Asgard. Janus was an adult, but he looked so young that from a distance he looked like a teenager in Greek armor. When the group approached, they could see that Janus had his eyes closed, but suddenly he opened his hawk eyes.

"Asgardians and humans" Jano said with his voice firm

"How are you, Janus?" Volstagg friendly said

"What do they want?"

"I would like to meet the Olympians" Sharrkan said

" ..." Janus said nothing

"How old are you, child?" Sinbad asked

Janus didn't answer again just narrowed his eyes. Who was this human and how dare he speak to him like that? Fandral put his hand on Sinbad's shoulder and by doing so, the king of Sindria turned away from Janus.

"He isn't a child and you are making him angry, my friend" Fandral said

"Really? He looks very young" Hinahoho said

"Why are you here ?!" Janus exclaimed

Despite looking like a teenager, Janus was imposing and achieved with an exclamation intimidate Sinbad and the others. The Olympian guard was frowning and at any moment he would attack to throw them out, but Hogun was the one who spoke to fix things.

"Relax Janus, we come in peace. Remember that our peoples are allies" Hogun said

"I don't forget that, Asgardian, but you don't answer my question. What do you want?"

"We came to visit" Fandral said

"Visit?" Janus raised an eyebrow

"Yes, we came to visit Lord Zeus and Lady Hera on behalf of Odin" Volstagg Lied

"Humans come with us" Hogun added

"In that case you can come in, I apologize for my behavior"

Janus under his guard and the group was able to enter Olympus. Alibaba and Hakuryuu looked at Janus and he, noticing that they were looking at him, looked at the 2 princes sideways with his hard gaze to the point that Alibaba and Hakuryuu were intimidated and scared. He looked very scary and if it was like Hogun, who could beat Masrur, they should be careful with Janus.

"He is intimidating" Alibaba said

"Very intimidating" Hakuryuu added

"It's not like that, he is very nice when he wants" Volstagg said

"How do you know?" Pisti asked

"We already know him" Fandral said

"And we fight with him" Hogun added

"And who won?" Yamurahia asked

"It was a tie" the 3 warriors said

When they entered the palace of the Olympians. They could see the party: dancers, delicious food, lots of liquor and beautiful women. The first ones who got excited were Sinbad and Fandral who didn't waste time and went to conquer Olympic women, Ja'far had chills seeing how much those 2 looked alike, it was like having 2 Sinbad. Meanwhile Volstagg went to the snack table and Hogun sat down to drink liquor.

"hey! Do you plan to stay there all day ?!" Ja'far exclaimed

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Hogun replied

"What are we going to do here?" Yamurahia asked

"It's a party, have fun" Hogun replied

"You don't have fun" Spartos said

"Of course I have fun; I'm having so much fun now" Hogun replied

The generals of Sindria said nothing and withdrew. On the other hand; Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana walked through the palace of Olympus, admiring the architecture and decoration. It looked a lot like Reim's palaces and the flowers were very pretty. At one point Alibaba stumbled upon a person and when the blond was about to apologize he noticed that the person he had stumbled had goat legs (a satyr) and both he and Morgiana were very surprised. The satyr was irritated by the reactions of the blond boy and the fanalis girl.

"What ?!" the satyr irritated said

"eeeeeH…."

"What's wrong with them?! Have you never seen a satyr before?!"

"Well ..." Morgiana tried to say

"Of course! And seen many satyrs! What's more, my uncle is a satyr! Hahahahahaha" Alibaba didn't know what he just said

The satyr looked at Alibaba as if looking at an idiot and muttered, "stupid boy." Alibaba kept laughing nervously.

"Ignore him, he is like that, haha" a male voice said

The 3 turned around and saw Hercules with his beautiful wife Hebe. The semi-God had a kind smile on his lips.

"Who are you?" Morgiana asked

"My name is Hercules and she is my dear wife Hebe" introduced Hercules

"Nice to meet you" Hebe said

Hebe, daughter of Zeus and Hera, was very beautiful and had breasts of Aladdin's taste, Aladdin tried to pounce on Hebe's breasts, but Alibaba stopped him, so there would be no problems.

"You can't touch another man's wife" Alibaba told Aladdin

"Eh?" Hercules and Hebe were confused

"Nothing. Hahahahaha" Alibaba replied, scratching the back of his neck

"And where are you from? You come with the Asgardians but you don't seem to be Asgardians" Hebe said

"It's something difficult to explain" Morgiana said

"In what sense?" Hercules asked

"They, the Asgardian uncles brought us here" Aladdin said

While Aladdin explained to Hercules and Hebe how they had met the 3 warriors and how they had reached Olympus; Sinbad and Fandral were conquering beautiful women, Fandral had more Olympic women around him and since Sinbad was not going to allow Fandral to defeat him, he went to look for beautiful women. When he suddenly saw a woman with short bluish and somewhat messy black hair, white skin and blue eyes; He wore a Greco-Roman tunic and a necklace with a small Roman eagle on the neckline. She was really beautiful and looked sad until she shed tears, Simbad went to talk to her, the king of Sindria couldn't bear to see a woman cry.

"Miss, are you all right?" Sinbad asked sitting next to her

"Please, don't worry about me"

"I can't do that; I can't see a woman cry" Sinbad replied

"Your clothes are strange, are you from the Arabian people?" asked the woman

"That's a long story, but tell me why were you crying?"

"The man I love, cheats on me and has a lover ... he says he loves me, but let his hateful lover humiliate me"

The woman began to cry and Simbad hugged her to reassure her, when they separated a muscular man with a helmet and Greek armor appeared a few inches from them. That man was angry, or rather jealous, since he was preparing his knuckles to attack.

"Ares!"

"Who is…?"

Sinbad couldn't ask the short-haired woman who was that man who looked at him with such hostility since that man punched him so big that he sent him across the room. That man was Ares, the Olympic god of war, and he didn't like at all that Sinbad would hug his wife Enyo, the Olympic goddess of battle and conquest.

"Sin" Ja'far exclaimed

"How dare you take those liberties with my wife?! I will break your bones for dirtying her honor!" exclaimed Ares

The 8 generals tried to confront Ares, but they only managed to be violently separated by Ares, the jealousy and the indignation of the Olympic god was so much that he threw the generals of Sindria as if they were dolls including, Hinahoho and Masrur could not face the jealous Ares, but his wife did slap him to calm him down.

"Leave him alone!" the warrior Goddess exclaimed

"Enyo! What do you not see that I defend your honor?"

"You're a great fool Ares! He did nothing to me"

"How?! ... I'm going to kill him!"

"But I ... What did I do?" Sinbad said

While Enyo stopped Ares, she heard how Aphrodite laughed and that made the warrior Goddess furious, and released her husband to go face Aphrodite's hateful. Sinbad could only run, but Zeus and Hera appeared furious that they were ruining their party.

"What does this mean?" Zeus angry asked

"Lord Zeus, we can explain this" Volstagg said

"Well, start it" Hera said

"It's his fault! He dared to touch my wife!" Ares exclaimed, pointing at Sinbad

Zeus approached Sinbad, the king of the Olympic gods was as tall as Hinahoho and looked equally strong, apparently he was angry or rather wanting an explanation.

"You don't look Asgardian" Zeus said

"I am not Asgardian"

"And what pantheon do you belong to?"

"I'm human"

"A human?! How did a human get here?" Hera exclaimed

"And what's your name human?" Zeus asked, ignoring his wife

"I am Sinbad, the king of Sindria" Sinbad replied

"Very well, King Sinbad of Sindria, consider your stay in Olympus as an honor, then I will see what to do with you, have fun now" Zeus said

"Just a moment! that insignificant human dared to touch my wife Enyo! It is my divine right to wash my honor with his blood!" Ares exclaimed

"You're going to get dirtier, Ares" Volstagg said

In that step the 3 warriors took a step: Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. The jealous God of war knew them and was not happy to see them again, although to be honest he didn't have anything against them, besides being friends of Thor.

"What do you do in Olympus? Do you want war?" Ares irritated asked

"We are visiting" Volstagg said

"And the humans?" Artemis asked

"That's a long story, Madam" Fandral replied

"I'm not interested!" Ares growled "that this man doesn't approach Enyo or kill him!"

"Ok, Ares" Hogun replied

Ares left indignantly and became angrier when Enyo refused to leave with him. In that Pisti and Yamurahia were going to demand an explanation from Enyo but an exuberant red-haired woman came forward, laughing at the warrior goddess. Thing that made Enyo angry.

"Poor little sister" the redhead said

"Shut up, Aphrodite"

"Although I must admit that you surprise me by making 2 men fight for you. You usually scare them"

"You don't know how much I hate you, sister"

"I really don't care, you know that the only thing that unites us, besides being the daughters of Zeus, is your husband Ares"

"Hey" Pisti exclaimed "leave her alone!"

"Don't talk to him like that" Yamurahia added

Aphrodite laughed again and left, as did Enyo who thanked them before leaving. She was a Warrior Goddess but she also knew when to thank. In that Lady Gaea, in her Greek form of Gaya, approached them. Lady Gaea recognized the group as humans, but strangely they were not like the humans she knew, as if they came from another world.

"I've never seen humans like you before, they're not from this world" Gaya (Gaea) said

"Who you are?" Hinahoho asked

"I have many names, but you can call me Gaea" Mother Earth said

"For us you are Jord" Volstagg said

"What are you doing here?" Gaea asked

"They brought us here, so that we kneel before Odin" Drakon said

"I understand, I think they will need my help, if they need it they will have it"

"Thank you" Masrur said

"And don't look at my belly button, please"

Sharrkan under his head in shame, but he couldn't help it, Gaea had a very sexy belly button, while Gaya (Gaea) went along with other goddesses. after that Ja'far remembered that he was angry at Sinbad, what the albino least wanted was trouble and Sinbad was attracting them. So Ja'far with all his anger pulled Sinbad's ears.

"How many times I told you that married women don't!" Ja'far exclaimed

"I didn't do anything wrong! Ouch!"

"Now we have a problem in this place!"

Enyo appeared in that and of course Ja'far was not happy to see her, nobody was, but Enyo wanted to talk to Sinbad. She had realized, like many gods and Gaea herself, that Sinbad and the others were special, like that blue-haired boy (Aladdin).

"Lady Enyo" Hogun said

"I know your name is Enyo but I don't want problems with jealous husbands ..."

"Please don't fight with Ares" Enyo said

"What?" nobody expected that

"Why do you ask me that?" Sinbad asked

"I know my husband and I know he is gross, stubborn and not very polite but I still love him and I don't want him to do nonsense, I don't want me to kill a human now that he is a hero"

"Aren't you afraid that Uncle Sinbad hurts your husband, Onee-chan?" Aladdin asked

Before Enyo responded to little Magi, Ares appeared with hostility and the face of few friends. He really hated Sinbad and although Masrur tried to deal with Ares he only managed to be separated by the jealous God.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Enyo? !" Ares exclaimed

"It is not what you are thinking"

"Listen well! She is mine!" Ares exclaimed, taking Enyo's hand "you see the ring?! It means she's mine! I am her owner!"

"That hurt me" Enyo angrily added

"Don't treat her like that" Sinbad seriously said

"I will break your face!"

"I promised your wife that I wouldn't fight you, she loves you, although you don't deserve her"

Ares was going to punch Sinbad but Enyo, trying to stop them was she who was hit and left unconscious. Ares could not believe what he had just done, he had hit his beloved wife and it was all the fault of that man, Sinbad.

"Enyo!"

"What have you done ?!" Sinbad exclaim

One of the 3 warriors, Fandral, approached the unconscious Enyo and found that it was fine, even so, Ares was furious and attacked Sinbad and he used his metal container to fight the aggressive God of war. No one had ever disliked him as much as Ares and more when he hit Enyo. Although it was an accident, but he still didn't like to see that.

The fight between the violent god of war and the king of Sindria destroyed many parts of the palace of Olympus and completely ruined the party. This angered the king of the Olympic Gods, who threw one of his rays to separate them and it worked.

"They have destroyed my palace!" Zeus exclaimed

"I ... I'm sorry" Sinbad replied

"I want them to leave here!"

"Just a moment! because of him it hits Enyo! I will not rest until you put on your adornment skin ...!"

In that Hera, the queen of the gods took Ares by pulling him by the ears and took him to where his wife Enyo was, when he saw her in that state Ares took charge of his beautiful and brave wife to take her from there.

"Listen to me, Sinbad, I don't want to see you again" Ares said

"I'm sure we won't see each other again" Sinbad replied

"I hope so"

It was the last thing Ares said before leaving and that Zeus expelled them from his domain.

"Well, it was fun" Fandral said

"What fun? We are lucky that Zeus doesn't complain to Odin about what happened" Hogun said

"I agree with Fandral, the food of the Olympians was delicious" Volstagg said

"Hey! I blame you for what happened!" Jafar said

"Relax, Je'far" Volstagg replied

"It's Ja'far!"

Ja'far was very angry.

"Even so, I think we should leave here" Kougyoku said

"Why do you say that?" Hogun asked

"He ... is watching us" Kakuryuu said

The 3 warriors looked up and saw Janus looking at them with the face of few friends. Then they decided to go to Asgard, but the place they went to was not Asgard but Heliopolis, the home of the Egyptian gods.


End file.
